


Sinking

by SugarWithSpikes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Traumatized character, Won't make sense unless you've seen Catch and Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWithSpikes/pseuds/SugarWithSpikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis sees something odd at the bottom of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

When Lapis first sees the darkened green object sinking towards her, she doesn't know to think. Part of her knows that her focus should be on restraining Jasper, and keeping their condition as stable as possible. But being Malachite is exhausting, and the pressure of staying in such a conflicting state all the time is too much for Lapis. Despite how hard she tries to resist, morbid curiosity takes over, and the ocean gem reluctantly finds herself taking a step closer to the falling substance.

Her eyes widen and she clasps a hand over her mouth as soon as the realization strikes her. With a quiet whimper Lapis sinks to her knees, gazing at the display with a look of pure horror.

It's Peridot. Peridot's cracked, rusted leg, sinking closer to her behind a trail of bubbles. And it's not alone. Other pieces of Peridot's limbs are sinking not far behind it, looking incredibly grim as they slowly float downwards. She wants to look away, but can't. All she can stare at are the lifeless scraps which edge closer to the ocean floor. This can't be right. Peridot can't be dead.

Tears prick up in Lapis's eyes, and she lets out a muffled sob. Being the green gem's informant hadn't put them in the very best of terms, but it wasn't as if the two had hated each other. Far from it, actually. Lapis wouldn't wish a fate like this on anyone, let alone Peridot. 

The sickened blue gem can't even comprehend what could lead to such morbid dismemberment in the first place. She's heard of gems going poof and cracking before, but this is just far too foreign, disturbing and sick. 

With trembling hands, Lapis scoops the nearest detached limb into her arms, embracing the scrap of metal as tightly as she can. Peridot was all she had after being captured. She was the only person she could talk to. Having another gem nearby, one who shared her feelings of fear and panic, had been incredibly comforting for Lapis. Knowing that all remains of her former friend are some cracked pieces of rock is a very frightening thought.

Lapis doesn't care to wonder what could do such damage to Peridot, or even question why the rest of her body and gem is missing. Instead she just clutches all the stiffened limbs in her arms, with tears fresh in her eyes. 

She can't shake the sinking feeling that twists all around her.


End file.
